


Покой

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Non-Binary Character, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Whump, but non-graphic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Хаос берет раненого Загрея на ручки.
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 4





	Покой

У Хаоса бережные руки, хоть и такие огромные. Они прохладные, чуть холоднее, чем его, Загрея, пылающая кожа, и на их белой поверхности Загрей оставляет разводы своей красной-красной крови. Дышится ему с трудом, и в глазах одна сплошная муть, он хватается бестолково за палец Хаоса, булькая кровью в горле, давится и стонет.

Как хорошо, что в этот раз с собой он прихватил артефакт Хаоса, и врата в эту обитель не причинили ему лишней боли.

Сломано, кажется, все, что только может быть сломано, и болят даже волосы, слипшиеся от крови.

А Хаос так бережны, кажется, никто никогда так себя с Загреем не вел, даже Танатос, которого он только и делает, что заваливает подарками, на которые воплощения смерти все глядит свысока.

Странно так, что Хаос эти же подарки принимают с небывалой благосклонностью. Хотя что им до бутылок с нектаром? Что им до амброзии? Разве может им быть дело до материального мира и всех его проявлений?

— Будь спокоен, дитя, — говорят Хаос, голос их звенит в изломанных костях, и в этом есть нечто успокаивающее.

Если Загрей умрет здесь от ран, заберет ли Стикс его и отсюда?

— Смерть для тебя ничего не значит, и все же отчего-то мне печально видеть твои страдания, — продолжают они. Загрей прижимается щекой к твердой груди, на ощупь она, как кость, приятно шершавая и бархатистая под прикосновением. Наверное, ему нужно сказать что-то, но слова не идут, и мысли слишком путаются, а Хаос ничего и не требуют: — Ты можешь наслаждаться покоем этой обители столько, сколько хочешь.

Загрею нельзя прохлаждаться слишком долго, и времени спать у него нет, и самым верным было бы добить себя, чтобы по реке вернуться домой и начать все сначала… И все же отчего-то он медлит. Отчего-то ему хочется побыть здесь, чувствуя, как первородная тьма, безопасная, мягкая, бережная, обволакивает его.


End file.
